Family problems
by Cavivafan98
Summary: Hey guys I'm writing my 1st ever collab with steelefan. Anyways it has been 3 weeks since Melia and Balto have moved into Nome, but what happens when they run to Jenna, Sam, and Sheema (well Sheema's gonna be Steele's Girlfriend/mate in this one). will they all become friends or will they always hate each other? M rated JIC
1. Chapter 1

(steelefan is gonna do the intro)

Chapter One

Melia and Balto's Boat in the spring of 1919: it was a beautiful spring morning at the waterfront close to the little town in Alaska we all know as Nome. Melia and her little brother, Balto were snuggled up together, sleeping. They were sleeping peacefully when suddenly they somehow heard Boris yelling at Muk and Luk ...

Boris "WILL YOU PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE stop bothering me! I cannot play with you every Flipping time! OMG when are you two numb skulls...!"

Muk "we didn't mean too, uncle Boris..."

Luk (just nods in agreement)

Boris "well that what you always telling me! Geez you two + Melia and Balto, don't you get it ... I'm tired! I'm goi'n wake the pups up!"

Melia "no need to Boris!"

Boris (jumps out of his feathers for a sec) "Ah Melia, I thought you're sleeping!"

Muk "hello Melia , what's up?"

Melia "nothing much, how about you?

Muk "Luk and me were just playing" (nudges Luk who just nods)

Boris "o Melia, you gotta help me with them ...!

Melia "don't you remember ... Me and Balto are going to Nome.

Boris (crosses his wings) "what the hell?! Why you goi'n to the town that hates you?!"

Melia "I have a hunch that we're gonna make some friends today, uncle Boris ..."

Boris "Friends ... Friends! Melia your nuts! They hate you two and you know why! Don't want them hurting you or Balto! Especially Steele!"

Melia "don't worry about us ... I'll take care of Balto."(leaves with Balto who was now up)

Boris "I still think you're nuts."

Nome (all day):  
Melia and Balto were walking around Nome, when suddenly Balto got caught off guard when he saw a female husky: she had red fur with cream coloured fur on her face, underbelly, under her tail and paws. She also had brown eyes, and instead of a collar she had an orange bandana (A/N: I'm trying to describe Jenna). So Balto, being the innocent little puppy that we all know went up to her and started talking to her.

Balto "hello"

Jenna "hello ... Um I'm Jenna. Hey, you're the poor innocent dog Steele's been bothering ..."

Balto "yeah, that's me." (Puts his head down) "I hate it, I mean getting made fun of everyday, it isn't my fault I'm ... You know! I'm Balto by the way"

Jenna " Aww you poor thing ... Who cares if you're part wolf ... I think we could be friends."

Balto "you mean you don't care that I'm part ..."

Jenna " no I don't care what Steele and the others think ... Hey, you're unique." (licks his cheek)"you're not like Steele..."

Just then Balto heard growling coming from behind him, so he turned around to find a very angry Steele who said.

Steele "well well well if it isn't Blueto the half-breed freak, and he's hitting on MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Jenna "STEELE, IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, HIS NAME IS BALTO NOT BLUETO, IM JUST HIS FRIEND, AND WHAT THE HELL DID HE TO YOU THAT YOURE ALWAYS BOTHERING HIM... NOTHING ... HES JUST AN INNOCENT DOG WHOS LOOKING FOR SOME FRIENDS AND MAYBE EVEN A HUMAN..."

Steele (sends her flying in to a metal post) "thats what you get . You're dead...!"

Balto went over to Jenna, and put his ear close to her heart. Thank god she was alive, and she managed to say something very faintly. This is what it was.

Jenna "B-Balto, c-could I-I a-ask y-you a-a f-favour?"

Balto "sure" (sighs of relief)

Jenna "B-Beat t-the c-crap out o-of h-him"

With the signal from Jenna, Balto although he didn't want to did what his new friend asked him to do for her. At first the two dogs were growling at each other.

Steele "She likes me better ... She's mine! She doesn't admit it! Jenna's only you "friend" cuz she feels sorry for you!"

Balto "You've got it all wrong Steele, she clearly said that she's not yours, she doesn't even care what the Hell you think ... And she even said I was unique!"

Steele "ok that's it ... That little piece of crap is dead" (referring to Jenna)

Balto "you're not gonna hurt Jenna!"

Steele "says who?"

Voices from behind Balto "says us!" They were Balto and Jenna's sisters (Melia and Sheema) who had just become friends (a/n in the movie they would've been sisters-in-law cuz their sibs got married well in dog version ... You guys know what I mean)

So all 4 dogs fought that battle, although it was hard and it was 3-1 Balto's team still won although they also had minor cuts, bruises, black eyes.., As Jenna was watching the fight she thought to herself "wow, maybe being his friend won't be so bad after all... He's my hero, and he's cute too... We'll just have to see what's gonna happen" (Referring to Balto)

Meanwhile Steele was in his own "dream land", but this time it wasn't with Jenna, but with her sister. These were his thoughts "wow she's beautiful and a good fighter too, maybe someday she could be on my team and ... I'm gonna forget about Jenna ..."

Back to Balto and Jenna  
After the fight Balto went over to Jenna, and said

Balto "hey Jenna, how was that? I mean the fight."

Jenna "that was amazing Balto, you saved me from Steele, thank you so much, you're my hero"(licks his cheek again)

Balto "it was nothing really ... You asked me to do it so I did it, besides you're my only friend."

Jenna "wanna take a walk with me? Hey where do you guys live."

Balto "oh we live close by like at the waterfront in a old shipwreck."

Jenna "the waterfront ... Wow it must be nice over there?"

Balto "you wanna come over?

Jenna "sure."

Meanwhile Melia had just invited Sheema over to their boat, and she agreed. So all of them left Steele, as they left they heard him say "you guys are gonna regret the day you were even born!"

Melia and Balto's boat:  
Melia, Balto, Jenna, and Sheema were taking a walk, they even started a conversation.

Jenna "wow guys, this is beautiful, I mean where you live."

Melia and Balto "thanks."

Sheema "how long have you guys lived here?"

Melia "about 3 weeks now."

Jenna "who are your parents guys?" (just asking)

Balto "we don't have any, I mean we did but they're um... Up there" (looks at the sky)

Jenna "Aww you poor things, hey we've got something in common... We all lost our parents."

Sheema "yeah we did too..."

Voice "Melia! BALTOoooooo...!"Muk and Luk come in the scene

Sheema and Jenna "who are they?"

Balto "these two are like our little brothers ... sorta"

Muk "pleased to make your acquaintance."

Jenna "it's nice to meet you too ... Balto, they're polar bears..."

Balto "yeah they always hang around here and drive Boris crazy."Boris comes in this too

Boris "Melia, Balto ya came back, and friends came too"

Melia and Balto "yeah this is Jenna and her sister Sheema."

Boris "hi I am Boris, but my friends call me... Boris"

Everyone laughed at that one, but suddenly Sheema realized something, so she nudged her sister,

Sheema said "Jenna, we have to go home."

Jenna then replied "oops, yeah you're right... Let me just say goodbye."

Sheema said "ok guys we gotta go to Nome"

Balto "ok, hey Jenna, wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Jenna "ok, but as soon as we come back from our walk. Bye"

Balto "I'll be right here... I'm looking forward to it already ... Bye Jenna."

Melia "Aww looks like someone's In love."(nudges her brother)

Balto "Shut up Melia!"

That night Balto had weird dreams about non other than Jenna vice versa and they couldn't stop thinking about each other, some strange feeling came into them somehow.  
Meanwhile Steele was actually spending it with Jenna, but she just didn't realize it cuz she was sleeping like as if she had never slept before.

The Next day Melia and Balto's boat 7:30am:

Melia already woke up , and decided that she would go take a walk around Nome. Balto got up too but he was gonna stay home today cuz of his date with Jenna.

Nome 8:00am:  
Melia had by now arrived in Nome, so she was walking when out of the sudden she heard growling. She turned around, and saw Steele in front of her. (He had also done something terrible to Jenna, Payback for what happened the day before)

"Hello Melba the half-breed doofus" Steele laughed evilly "what are you doing here?"

Melia "ITS MELIA ... STEELE, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ?!"

Steele "this is payback for what you dweebs did to me yesterday!" (Pushes Melia with his back feet sending her flying into another post)

Melia (gets up) "oh you're on"

Meanwhile Sam (also steelefan's OC and in this case Steele's older brother) was taking a walk when he saw Jenna running past him (crying), and since he new her through Steele's constant talking about her,

he said "hey Jenna, what's wrong?"

Jenna said "Sam, I don't want here of you guys in my whole life ... If we were friends in some way ... WE'RE TROUGH!"

Sam was shocked "Why? What the hell d'he do now?"

Jenna said "I don't know I was sleeping and and then I woke up and and I f-found t-this"(passes him the note). Sam read it and went wide eyed and jaw dropped,

he then said "no he didn't do it ... How can he, we're all just pups ... I'm gonna talk some sense into him"

Jenna said "a real friend wouldn't ... I have a life ahead of me, and he ruined it inside and out ... I Hate Him I'm goi'n to the waterfront ... I have a friend who's waiting for me. We're goi'n out" (A/N she doesn't end up having pups ... To young)

After that, Sam heard growling, yelping, crying, howling ... So he went to see what was going on. He fallowed the sounds that were getting closer and closer until he saw what was the problem: Steele was beating the hell out of an innocent female half- breed (part husky-part wolf) who had golden-brown fur, she also had white fur around the bottom half of her face, underbelly, and underneath her tail and her paws. Sam somehow felt a little bit sorry for her.

But he was furious at what Jenna had told him about what Steele did to her. So he ran in front of Steele and gave him one of those glares that told him to stop immediately,

Sam then said "Steele, what the hell did you do!?"

Steele responded "move out of the way!"

Sam said "no, not until you tell me something!"

Steele said "go ahead, but after that I'm gonna finish her off!"

Sam said "I'm not gonna let you kill her! Not after you r... Jenna!"

Steele suddenly had a short flashback, and then said "it was awesome ..."

Sam then whacked his brother across the face saying "STEELE, YOURE A PSYCHOPATH, SHE CERTAINLY DIDNT LIKE WHAT YOU DID TO HER! SHE WAS CRYING, YOU HURT HER BADLY STEELE...! SHE HATES BOTH OF US, EVEN MORE YOU THAN ME...! WHYD YOU DO THAT!" So then

Steele told his brother the whole story about what happened the day before,

Sam said "Bro, get your head straight, you can't just go around making out with Jenna cuz she said she wasn't your girlfriend ... It's called thinking!"

Steele then exclaimed "well I wanted to prove her and that little freak (referring to Balto) wrong!"

Sam then said to his little brother "well now you're gonna have to apologize to her!"

Steele said "that's unforgivable, it just happened!"

Sam said "you're gonna have to try ... Good thing we aren't adults cuz otherwise you would've been F... Up, bro."

Steele then took a deep breath, and said "ok I'll do it, where is she? (If she says she won't forgive me, ill blame it on you).

Sam said "ok, she was heading for the waterfront, she said she had a friend up there. If she doesn't forgive you that's your problem ... Not mine."

Melia and Balto's boat 10:00 am:  
Balto was waiting for Jenna to go on their date. He was also wondering why his sister was not coming home "maybe I should go get her. Nah, I promised Jenna I'd stay and and wait for her. Grrrr what do I do now?! What if Steele did something to them? ..."

Just then he heard a crying voice. It was

Jenna saying "B-Balto, y-you th-there?" Balto was shocked,

he said "yeah Jenna, come in."

As soon as Jenna went into the shipwreck, she swung her two front paws around her friend giving him a hug, crying. That moment lasted a few minutes until

Balto said "Jenna, what happened? Why you crying?"

Jenna looked at him with innocent watering eyes, said "I-I've b-been a-abused. B-Balto, I-I've been r-raped."

Balto went wide eyed and jaw dropped then put on a half serious half determined face as if to say "ill clobber whoever did it, I swear Jenna. If I ever get my paws on whoever did it..."

Jenna started crying again "h-he r-ruined e-everything. S-stupid s-son o-of a-a g-gun."

Balto said sweetly "who did it?"

Jenna replied "S-Steele d-did."

Balto said "Steele! How the hell...? Sorry Jenna it's just he pisses me off."

Jenna said "yeah, we have that in common too, we both can't stand Steele."

Balto said "well then we can go on that date now, Jenna."

Jenna said "yes, but I don't want to talk about what happened last night cuz I was sleeping, I didn't even know he was there ..."

"ok Jen, we won't talk about it." Balto said reassuringly. So they went to the boiler room

Boiler room 11:00am-12:00pm:

(DISCLAIMER : we don't own the scene from the movie cuz it's practically the same except that they're puppies, no interruptions, and Rosy isn't sick.

Balto said "c'mon Jen, I gotta show you something. Stay close"

"Ok, if you say so?"Jenna said, "it's pretty gloomy in here. Not that I'm scared or anything" (sees a cobweb and holds her breath in)

Balto swipes the web with his tail, andsaid "gloomy? This is the most beautiful spot in all the world. Dogs come from miles just to be in this very spot."

"well I don't see what's so special about it?" Jenna asked.

"That's cuz you're looking at the dog boll full" Balto said reassuringly

as the two puppies entered a secluded room with a few broken bottles, and Balto said "look Jenna, it's the polar ice caps."

c"oh Balto, there just broken bottles." Jenna said not believing Balto, but then thank god the light was on, so then Balto started moving the bottles and said "the sun..." He was cut off when Jenna asked "Balto, what are you doing?"

"Pointing to the north" Balto said and in an instant the northern lights appeared before them. Jenna was astonished as her friend did this and

she said "wow Balto, it's beautiful."

"Yeah... Beautiful" Balto said as they both leaned over towards each other and before they new it they were kissing (A/N BaltEnna first kiss right there hey it didn't become anything else... Too young anyway) that lasted a good 10 minutes and after that Balto said "we've only met yesterday, and I'm already dreaming with you, Jenna."

"yeah me too, it's weird." Jenna replied.

Balto said "yeah, I feel like there is gonna be an event don't know what though, but it's gonna happen 6 years from now, and something tells me that it's bad."

"yeah i had that dream too, Balto" Jenna said in amazement they even dreamt the same thing,

so then she said "it must be hard to be part wolf."

"yeah it is, I hate it (x1000), cuz of um you know who" Balto said "I don't have friends other then you, Melia, Boris, and those two goofballs back there. No parents what so ever, I only remember my mother, Aniu was a beautiful white wolf, and my father was a husky who looked just like Melia, he used to deliver the mail, he always used to visit us until this one day when we never saw him again..." Balto finished.

"Oh no wonder they came up with 2 puppies that are as nice as I think they were. Hey, I think our dad's new each other, cuz my dad was a mail dog too. Wo I can't believe how much we have in common, Balto." Jenna said

"I know... Jenna, don't worry about what You know Who did. You're not alone in this. If your sister's not with you for some odd reason, you've got me. I'll help you with the Steele problem ... I promise" Balto said reassuring his friend that everything was going to be ok.

"You'd do that... For me?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah I would ..." Balto said "cross my heart".

Jenna said "I'm actually freaked out about goi'n home after what happened."

"Maybe you could um idk stay with us." Balto offered "I don't think your owners want me in the house."

Jenna "Ok it could be like a sleepover..."

By that time they were outside of the boiler room, and walking back to Balto's boat when suddenly Sheema ran towards them, crying. Now both Balto and Jenna were very concerned, so they both said "Sheema, what's wrong?" (hugging her).

"It-it's Melia! St-Steele struck again!" Sheema replied.

That was it Balto was furious right now, first Jenna and now his sister. "What d'he do?! Where is he ?! F... Bastard! ..."he said.

Sheema replied sobbing "he's at the scene of the crime... Good thing Melia is in good paws... She can talk at least, but Steele left her in pretty bad shape"

as the 3 puppies walked, Jenna's thoughts about Balto grew stronger and like somehow deeper she just didn't wanna admit it. Same thing was happened with Balto, "face it, you're in love with him/her ... Nah" they thought

Meanwhile:  
Melia had just woken up from her state of chock, she looked up to see Sam starring straight at her. She tried to get up, but she collapsed saying "ow what happened to me? Why am I so clumsy out of the sudden?"

Sam replied "you were beaten up real bad, kiddo. You ok."

"Beaten up ... By who?" Melia asked. "My brother, Steele" Sam replied.

"That f... Bastard is you're brother?" Melia asked. "Yah sadly he is. I know how ya feel, he beats me up all the time." Sam replied "and he is younger than me."

"Really, I have a little brother too, his names Balto." Melia replied.

"Oh, your the half breed Steele's been bugging." Sam said

"Yeah I'm Melia, what's your name?" Melia asked.

"I'm Sam, nice to meet ya, Melia." Sam replied.

Balto, Jenna, and Sheema come in the scene:

Balto couldn't believe how much of his sisters blood there was, and when he saw Melia, he was even more mad at Steele,

so with all his might Balto ran toward Steele and sent him flying against the fence, but Steele managed to get up on time and yelled out

"f... Asshole, what was that for!" (circling around Balto, ones he got up from the floor).

"Your the F... Asshole around here, Steele!" (Also circling around the black and white malamute).

"I didn't do anything to you!" Steele yelled

out. "Stop lying Steele!" Balto was about to blow now

"you've shown no mercy what so ever when you raped Jenna last night, and you definitely didn't show mercy when you beat the crap out of Melia!"

"I hate you and I'm gonna f... Kill you ... You guys started all this shit!" Steele yelled

"us, we never started this! You started talking shit about me and Melia f... Snake" Balto yelled back. It wasn't long before Steele said

"no, actually it was that (calls Jenna all the swear words in the dictionary)'s fault! She started all this crap!"

Then the physical fight began

Balto scratched Steele in the eye, to which Steele yelped. Then he bit Balto's ear (hard), then Balto stood up (Steele did too), and the two puppies were scratching, biting, pushing, shoving, yelping, growling, everything that a dog war has. Finally

Balto said "that's what you get for messing with us! "

"Balto, you'll regret this." Steele yelled

One week later

A week later Monday  
It was the start of the sled dog training course, and Steele had just made friends with the other original serum run sled team members. Out of the sudden at the end of class, Sheema passed by and this is what they said.

"Who's that Steele?" Kaltag asked in an interested voice.

"Do youse know her?" Nikki asked

"Yeah Steele who's that?" Star said (Nikki bongs him on the head, he collapsed, and Steele and kaltag broke out laughing). The moment ended when.

"Yeah I know her, she's Jenna's sister, Sheema." Steele thought "this is perfect timing too."

Steele then walked over to Sheema and said "hey Sheema, wanna hang out?"

"You're kidding right? Here's an answer ... NO, not after what you did!" Sheema responded

"C'mon Sheema, that happened a week ago. I can make it up to you!" Steele yelled " c'mon just give me a chance!"

"And why should I give you a chance!" Sheema yelled back not trusting Steele.

"C'mon please ... Just this once ... I won't hurt you!" Steele pleaded puppy eyes and all.

"K fine, I'll do it, but if you ever even touch Jenna, the calls off. Got it." Sheema said

"Got it." Steele answered as they walked away. Steele's new friends went wide eyed and then they asked each other "what did Steele do to Jenna?"

End of chapter  
I really hope u guys liked it, XD. steelefan is gonna take over now


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Steele and Sheema walked down front street while Nikki, Kaltag, and Star, sat in confusion as to what Steele did to Jenna.

"What do you think he did to her?" Star asked.

"Whos knows, all we's knows is that Steele did somthin' bad dere." Nikki stated.

"Well, we're just pups. Do you think he did anything crazy to her?" Kaltag asked.

"I don't know, why don't we's follow dem and see if they mention it dere." Nikki said beginning to walk in the direction Steele and Sheema went.

Steele and Sheema had no idea about what Nikki, Kaltag and Star where doing. They decided to go to the boiler room, since it was where all the dogs would hang out. Steele opened the door for Sheema, and they walked in together, and sat down closest to the boiler and started talking, unaware that the trio of dogs were right outside listening.

"Steele, I want you to know that it's gonna take some time to gain my trust in you since what you did." Sheema stated.

"I know Sheema, I was expecting that." Steele said nicely.

"Why did you rape her though?" Sheema asked seriously.

"I don't know, I hated Balto and I wanted to get rid of him and make him feel bad." Steele said looking ashamed.

"Steele, that was horrible what you did. Luckily for you, I'm very forgiving." Sheema said looking Steele in the eye. Outside, the trio was sitting there listening to everything they were saying.

"Oh my God. How could Steele do that?" Kaltag said in amazement.

"Why would he do that to a dog like Jenna? She's so young and innocent, she did nothing to deserve that." Star said.

"I think we's need to watch our backs around him dere, he could turn into trouble I think." Nikki said with a scowl on his face.

"Look, we can't just judge him right off the bat, lets at least get to know him first." Kaltag said.

"Sounds good, let's get outta here now, no need for us to be snooping around like this now." Star said starting to walk away with the others following him.

Steele and Sheema continued talking in the boiler room for another fifteen minutes. They started to get to know each other and started to have small feelings for one another but they chose to ignore them; for now at least.

Sorry people for the short chapter, I've been really busy lately. Cavivafan98, you're up.


End file.
